Pace
by Chi Haku
Summary: Pace is the speed at which we move through life, something Sasori and Deidara absolutely do not have in common.
1. Fast

Deidara is speed. He is a moment passing by, an eclipse that disappears in seconds, the wind through the trees that dies a moment after you notice it. He is the summer breeze and the torrential downpour in spring that is there and gone in mere minutes.

Fleeting, ephemeral, like the explosions he loves so much. Like his art that he holds in highest regard, he is a moment of beauty that is there and gone in the blink of an eye.

Sasori did not appreciate the speed at which his partner moved. He didn't like the feeling that at any moment Deidara would be there and gone again, he despised knowing that the blond moved at the speed of life itself. His quiet moments spent in slow contemplation were forever disturbed by the vibrant movement of life from the only person he shared his space with.

Deidara did not understand how his partner could be so relaxed in his actions, when there was so much to do and see and say and think and feel! His fast pace unnerved his partner, but he put it down to Sasori just not understanding the value of quickness of a moment.

No matter how they seemed to clash in the end it was the constant struggle of too fast and too slow that consumed them.

It most certainly did not suit Sasori to be taught the value of a fast pace. He wanted nothing to do with quickly spent seconds or wasted time, he wanted to value his minutes as they were. Deidara refused to allow it though, continually frustrating him with his determination to act fast.

Most of all Sasori did not want to be forced into learning how to appreciate the speed at which Deidara moved. He liked the way he spent his time just the way it was, but Deidara would hear nothing of it.

He tried every tactic, everything he could think of. Ranting, arguing, practical demonstration, coaxing, coercing… nothing worked. It was like no matter what he did it just slid over Sasori like water off a smooth rock. This of course, did very little to deter him.

One day he feels it has gone on long enough. Deidara has grown tired of trying to make Sasori understand that moving quickly through life, through thought, through art, is how one should exist. If telling him won't work, then he will just have to show him in the most attention catching way possible.

Sasori had no idea he was a part of Deidara's game until the blond shut the door to their quarters behind him. He would have gone on not knowing, but when did Deidara ever lie in wait to do anything?

The bomber grabbed him by the front of his cloak and slammed him back against the door, eliciting the smallest hiss of indignation. Sasori's right hand formed seals quickly and the soft rush of chakra was the only indication that anything had changed. Deidara had been expecting as much. A creature of habit, unsuspecting of the sudden sharp curves in the path of life, Sasori was easy to take advantage of.

He wrenched the redhead's cloak open, popping the seams in a few places to be fixed later. His partner almost protested, but was silenced by an open mouthed kiss. Sharp teeth dug into his soft lips, a slick tongue pushing them apart.

The most Sasori could do was make another further disgruntled sound while his cloak was wrenched down around his wrists, keeping his arms momentarily pinned.

Wasting no time, as if he ever did, Deidara's open palms pressed to warming skin. Whether or not this jutsu was an illusion or a temporary reality, he still had no idea and likely never would, but whatever it was offered a release to their grudging attraction.

Deidara's second and third mouths opened, long tongues sliding along Sasori's pale skin. The puppet master arched despite himself, biting down on his tongue when nails bit into his sides and scratched down. Deidara never pulled back from the kiss, relishing the feeling of muscles tensing beneath soft skin.

When at last he pulled away he was met with sharp gasps and shivered, a single enraged spluttering cough and a glare that could have burned holes through him. It would have likely been more effective were a flush not creeping up Sasori's cheeks, his lips kiss bruised and his eyes fogging. With a look like that, he was begging to be ravished, and who was Deidara to deny?

Sasori tried to slow him down, wriggling free of his cloak and tangling his hands in Deidara's matching garment. But the whole point of this was to demonstrate just how nice it was to move with speed, and slowing down wasn't something Deidara intended on doing.

His cloak fell to the floor and the moment Sasori's hands were free for a second time, they were being pinned back against the door. One managed to escape Deidara's grasp, but he didn't care enough to try to catch it again. With one hand captured, he let his second mouth take care of the rest for him.

Such sensitive hands, it was a strength and a weakness belonging to most artists. Even Deidara himself was guilty of such a thing. It was easy to bring that familiar bright blush to Sasori's cheeks with his tongue lavishing attention on his slender fingers.

Strangled sounds of muffled pleasure slipped from between Sasori's lips now and again, but certainly not enough to satisfy Deidara. His third mouth went to work immediately to draw more of those noises out of his oh so stoic partner.

His palm pressed harder to Sasori's chest, teeth biting into his skin, slick tongue teasing over the sensitive marks. Deidara took particular glee in his ability to stimulate so many senses at once, induce so many sensations. The pain of a bite, the soothing feeling of a soft tongue, the sharp jolts as nails raked over virgin skin.

And it was all so worth it for the sounds Sasori made, the way his free hand gripped at Deidara's hip, nails biting into his skin. The initiative was almost there. He could almost taste the sharp surge of recklessness beneath the surface. Sasori could deny it all he wanted but Deidara knew that his resolve was crumbling.

Another harsh kiss was pushed to Sasori's lips, Deidara's hand scratching down, all but ripping his pants away. Thin hips arched into his hand as he touched, teeth biting down, down along Sasori's inner thigh. The sounds he made were enough to get off on alone, but Deidara wasn't about to leave it there.

His hand wrapped around the puppeteer's length, giving one firm stroke before to his delight, the dam broke.

It was almost as though he could physically feel the surge of release, the moment when the barriers lifted and haste became a method of action. The release came on the form of harsh nails raking up his chest, biting into his pectoral deep enough to bleed.

A guttural sound of pleasure wrenched itself from Deidara's lips and he released Sasori's mouth once more. The redhead did not take his time, like he always did. He dug his teeth into his neck, clawed back at the tongue attacking his fingers.

Deidara had known that feeling his partner finally give in to the rashness of living in the moment would be sweet, but nothing had prepared him for the raw ecstasy of it.

When Sasori gave in to the passion, the desire to exchange pleasure and ride the high of ecstasy, it was like nothing else. Deidara wasn't an inexperienced man, he knew how far the limits of pleasure could go. And yet in all his life so far, nothing had felt so rushed and so good at the same time.

Surely later Sasori would be furious with him for making him conduct himself in such a manner. For now however he was carnal, biting Deidara's lips and tongue in retaliation to every kiss, gripping him hard enough to bruise.

Deidara gripped Sasori's thigh, hoisting him up with just one hand. The puppeteer was so light it was no trouble to lift him and hook his legs around his waist. Especially when Sasori wasn't trying to resist giving in, for once.

It wasn't usually this fast. There was at least foreplay, at least a little bit, Deidara was always forced to take it moderately slow. This time he didn't care enough, he was intent on showing his partner that there was no need to slow down. Taking things at such a leisurely pace was nonsensical.

Sasori's free arm curled around his neck, nails scratching along his spine. Impatience was in every huff of breath and Deidara had to work hard to stay of conscious mind. Such a patient person giving in to their demanding side, he relished it.

Of course in his haste he had overlooked the fact that he still had his clothes on, or most of them anyway. Like anything done too fast, he'd made a small misjudgment, but that had never stopped Deidara before.

Freeing his one hand made Sasori momentarily drop a little bit before he got the idea and tightened his legs around Deidara's waist. Once the puppeteer was supporting himself, he quickly pushed his pants down around his thighs. No time for proper undressing now.

He curled his fingers around Sasori's trapped hand, waiting for the redhead to squeeze back before moving next. He wasn't so quick paced as to be cruel at least, though that was the most warning he gave his partner before thrusting into him.

The howl of mixed pain and pleasure made Deidara shudder and grin, but Sasori was just glad that all the rooms in headquarters were soundproofed. God forbid anyone hear him like this, he had a reputation to protect.

His noises were rewarded with a quick bite to his neck, another to his jugular, a tongue running over the palm of his held hand. Sasori dug his nails into Deidara's back, knowing that at this pace there was no way this was going to be anything but quick and mindless. Somehow, that was not quite as unappealing as he tried to convince himself it might be.

He did not get more than a moment's reprieve before Deidara began to move. The blond bomber didn't take it easy or give his partner time to adjust, after all, this was all about enjoying the moment as it was. If this didn't teach Sasori, he wasn't sure what would.

Fast didn't mean rough, it meant passionate. The quick snap of Deidara's hips was precise and timed, it took him just a few thrusts to find exactly where to aim to make sure he had Sasori keening to the heavens. Watching his composed partner unravel for him was in a sense, art. A breathtaking moment of beauty that he would treasure while it lasted.

Sasori's head tilted back, exposing his pale throat to the blond's harsh teeth and soft lips. His usually paper white cheeks were painted a vibrant red as heat rose in his body. Deidara kept one hand on his hip, the teeth there sinking in to leave a prominent bite mark. It would fade with this jutsu, but it was worth it while it lasted.

Each harsh gasp that left Deidara's lips was mirrored by a cry of pleasure from his partner. Every cant of his hips was met with a matching arch, every bite with a long scratch, every lick and kiss with a harsh bite to his jaw or earlobe. Euphoria like he usually only felt when he created his art rushed through him every time Sasori parted his kiss bruised lips.

As both had expected it didn't last as long as their escapades usually did. It was intense and passionate and heavy, but it wouldn't last. Just how Deidara wanted it.

He crushed their mouths together in one final kiss, the heat sizzling on their tongues as he pushed himself closer. Deidara would have crescent shaped marks on his back and the back of his hand for the next few days at least, where Sasori's nails had dug in as he let out one last muffled scream.

They both slumped, and Deidara was only half amused when his knees when out and he landed on the floor, Sasori in his lap. In retrospect, this might have been a good position to have begun with, but that didn't matter now. The moment had passed in a fiery beauty that only memories could bring about again.

Deidara grinned against Sasori's neck, pulling back to give him his signature smirk.

_"Fast, un."_ he breathed, knowing full well he had won.

Sasori's glare would have likely been much more dangerous looking if he hadn't looked so thoroughly worn and ravished.


	2. Slow

Sasori is leisure. He is the slow sunrise in the morning and the ruby colored sunset at night. He is the moon and sun always faithfully hanging in the sky, night after night, day after day. The paint forever lasting on a well kept canvas, the taste of salt by the sea, smell of smoke near a fire.

Relaxed, eternal. He takes his time to view his movements and his thoughts at length, because there is nothing in the world worse than a moment wasted too quickly. An idle mind makes for ill spent time, and hands that move too fast make simple mistakes when overlooked.

Deidara can't seem to wrap his mind around how his partner does it. How Sasori sits still for hours on end and thinks quietly to himself, how he feels no need to move or act or do anything more than stare out the window at the horizon and wait. Deidara can't sit still more than a few minutes and his partner's leisurely pace, his relaxed composure, infuriates him.

He moves fast and likes it that way, with no interest in taking things slow and learning to enjoy the simpler things in life. If one were to equate it, he was the hare to Sasori being the tortoise, and he was just fine losing the race as long as he got to scamper along twice as fast afterwards.

Unlike Deidara, who jumps into things headfirst and it quick to decide on his next course of action, Sasori waits patiently.

For him there is no rush to decide how best to educate his partner. He feels no need to scramble to a conclusion, instead waiting, watching, observing. Though it takes many months, which means little to him, he learns how best to get through to the bomber and uses it to form his plans.

Without knowing it Deidara has taught him everything he needs to know about himself. With every word spoken and action taken and move made all taken into account, it is easy for Sasori to dissect this person who dares to disrupt his course of life. Perhaps attempting to teach him will be time wasted, but Akasuna no Sasori does not make mistakes, and doubts that will happen.

Another mission gone by, they returned home once more. The mission was, thankfully, rather simple and neither one was harmed during the proceedings. This of course, is what Sasori has been waiting for. A mission where neither of them returned worn out and hurt, or in his case in need of repairs. In fact Deidara was still bouncing with energy.

For Sasori is was simple enough to lay out the bait and coax Deidara into coming to him. A few hand seals and he pulled his cloak away, letting it slide slowly to the floor. He knew his partner was staring, as he always did every time Sasori used that one strange jutsu to, just for a little while, make his body human.

Of course, before Deidara, the jutsu was really only used when Sasori absolutely could not have a puppet body during a mission. Before Deidara, he had detested using the jutsu at all and always made it disperse as quickly as he could. Then again, a lot of things had been very different before Deidara, but that wasn't what this was about.

Hands reached out to grab him, but only got so far as fingertips on skin before Sasori had easily slipped away. He toed off his shoes, stepping backwards towards his bed, eyes taunting. Daring Deidara to follow him.

Predictable as ever, Deidara rises to the challenge. He kicked off his own shoes and went after his partner, catching him by the waist. A smirk curled Sasori's lips just for a moment before it was erased by insistent lips on his own. This of course, had all been part of the plan.

As always, Deidara tried to deepen the kiss without a moments' hesitation. This time however, Sasori wasn't going along with it. His partner tried, and each time Sasori pulled back slightly, until Deidara seemed to get the idea.

The kiss was slow after that, lips meshed together and gently moving against each other, nothing more. Deidara's arms slid around his waist after just a few moments, and Sasori could feel the heat in his partner's body slowly rising. Of course a simple kiss from him wasn't the plan, that wasn't nearly enough, but it was a good start. Deidara at least seemed to be getting the idea.

He took his time kissing his partner, waiting until Deidara was either relaxing into it, or tensing for more. Unsurprisingly, it was the second option he had to deal with. Sasori mentally sighed, knowing full well he had a long lesson ahead of him.

Pulling back from Deidara, he once more slipped from his arms. The bomber made an annoyed growling sound, obviously not liking being tricked into a slower kiss and then denied. He shouldn't have worried. With a few precise movements that clearly showed both how skilled and how lithe Sasori was, he had Deidara falling back on the bed with a soft thump.

Another low growl, which faltered when Sasori began to prowl over him. Deidara laid back casually, waiting until Sasori was hovered over him. The puppeteer leaned in, brushing his lips to Deidara's neck, trailing them slowly up to his earlobe and biting softly. A shiver passed down the blond's body, and he reached up to grip Sasori's hips.

There would be none of that. Sasori made a hissing sound, reminiscent of an actual angry scorpion. Deidara got the idea fast. This may be one of the few times where they viewed each other on equal standing, but he knew better than to upset the redhead. This WAS just a jutsu he was using after all, and with a few movements, he would have a much less forgiving human puppet bearing down on him.

Which was preferable? Soft, sleek redhead who wanted sex or angry but beautiful puppet that wanted your guts? Not a hard choice.

He laid back again, pouting. Sasori had to roll his eyes. For such a mature person on the battlefield, Deidara was incredibly childish on the inside. Then again, he was just starting into adulthood, that wasn't surprising.

Getting back on track quickly, Sasori brushed his lips up Deidara's cheek until their mouths pressed together. Another slow kiss began, Deidara forcing himself to relax slightly with the pace. Content that he seemed to be getting the gist of things, Sasori's hands smoothed up his arms to his shoulders, brushing his neck, over his cheeks, and pausing at his headband. Gently, he pulled the mark of his village from Deidara's forehead and let it fall to the ground.

Next was his hair, the red tie he kept it up with falling beside his headband. Sasori slid his fingers into the sleek golden locks, tangling his hands in his partner's hair. It had been easy enough to discover that Deidara liked being petted. Having his hair played with was about the only way to get him to sit still for more than ten minutes.

Hair down and headband gone, Sasori pulled back from the kiss and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was settled on Deidara's hips, but he knew he didn't exactly weigh very much so he doubted it bothered his partner. For a moment he watched Deidara, carefully making sure he knew he was not to move or try to take control.

Sasori's slender hands slid up from Deidara's abdomen over his ribs, pushing his shirt slowly up his body. The blond arched, another shiver passing down his spine. He lifted his arms, ducking his head so Sasori could pull his shirt off of him. The redhead didn't stop at the arms however, trailing his hands up along Deidara's forearms till he could pull the shirt away.

One hand stayed on Deidara's, slim fingers smoothing over the crease in his palm. Intrigued, the mouth on his hand opened up, its tongue sliding out to taste the air and the foreign fingers touching it. It was one of the many things about the blond that Sasori was constantly interested by. Those odd mouths that seemed to obey him half the time, and the other half had a mind of their own.

He watched, momentarily fascinated as the slick tongue played over his sensitive fingers, a shudder racing down his spine at the feeling. Deidara was watching too, neither of them sure how to look away from the odd mix of mutation and human puppet.

Collecting himself as best he could, Sasori pulled his fingers away from the inquiring tongue. It retreated, teeth snapping in annoyance, apparently not liking the loss of its new toy. Sasori however, had other plans in mind.

He pulled Deidara's arm to him, pressing his lips softly to his wrist. He kissed his pulse, keeping one hand braced on Deidara's chest, the other holding his wrist as his tongue trailed along the quickly ticking vein. He could feel the bomber's breath quickening, his heartbeat speeding up as lust rolled in and blanketed his usually sharp mind.

Sasori almost had him where he wanted him, on the verge of relaxing into an easier pace. Almost. There was just one more button to push.

Languidly, Sasori's tongue trailed up Deidara's wrist to his palm. The mouth there had stopped clacking, and Deidara seemed to realize a moment before it happened what his partner intended. He made a sound somewhere between disbelief and a squeak, but by then Sasori had already pressed an open mouthed kiss to his palm.

The squawk of indignation Deidara might have been trying to make was covered by a groan of pleasure. The mouth on his palm had very little qualms about opening up and exploring the new terrain offered to it. Sasori's mouth was warm and soft, and short of one time Deidara had accidentally clapped his hands together with the mouths open, it was the first time something like this had happened.

It felt strange, but certainly not bad. In fact it felt amazing. The mouths on his hands were, after all, infused with chakra, and that meant that they were much more sensitive than his main mouth. Deidara hissed with pleasure, his free hand carding through his hair and gripping in an attempt to bring himself back down to earth a little. It didn't work.

Sasori was relentless and SLOW. He took his damned time exploring the odd mouth on Deidara's hand, sliding his tongue against its, biting softly at its 'lip'. If Deidara hadn't been turned on before, he most certainly was now.

When the puppeteer pulled back, he licked his lips, pink tongue sliding tauntingly over his bruised bottom lip. His hand mouths liked to bite. Deidara wanted to glare at his partner, but the look Sasori was giving him promised a lot more than just languid kisses.

He swallowed and at last, relented, relaxing back against the bed and handing over his last bit of control. Just this once wouldn't be so bad, right?

Sasori smirked down at him, taking a moment to relish his victory. Then it was back to business. He slipped back, settling between Deidara's legs rather than on his hips, leaning up to kiss him again. This time Deidara came willingly, returning the slow kiss with passion.

As they kissed, Sasori's hands slithered down his partner's abdomen to the sash around his hips. He pushed it away and slid nimble fingers past his waistband. Obligingly, Deidara arched his hips, allowing the puppeteer to slowly slide his pants down and then off. Sasori's hands trailed back up Deidara's legs, exploring his tanned skin almost reverently.

As a puppeteer, and an artist, Sasori had a deep seated infatuation with the human body. Deidara never ceased to intrigue him, with his odd, added mouths and his golden skin and bright blue, laughing eyes. There was just something about him that was fascinating, and if this was the only chance he would get to explore his body thoroughly, Sasori was going to take it.

Deidara let out a sigh as Sasori's hands stroked along his inner thighs, moving outwards. The redhead's mouth was traveling down his neck, and he tilted his head back, desperately wanting any form of release at this point. He was used to quick, or at least faster than this. It was driving him mad.

Sasori's mouth fell to the sewn seal on his partner's chest. Deidara hissed loudly as his gentle tongue traced each loop and twirl tauntingly, purposely abusing its sensitivity. His teeth tugged at one of the cords gently, but then pulled away, knowing to be careful not to break the seal.

That didn't stop his hands sliding up to brush slowly over his chest again though, one toying with the seal in that same teasing manner. It was exhilarating, feeling him play with something so dangerous to the both of them. It was one of the attractive things about Sasori. No fear, none at all.

His other hand traced along Deidara's abs, exploring his skin until it slid down to his hip. Deidara's breath quickened as those slim fingers toyed over his hip and down his inner thigh, then back up until…

A satisfied groan slid from his throat as, at last, he was granted touch. Sasori's hands were always impossibly soft and deliciously smooth, even though they toiled so hard at creating his puppets. They were hands meant to caress, touch, tease, how no one before him had taken advantage of the redhead Deidara wasn't entirely sure.

With Sasori's hand on his arousal, Deidara let go of his reservations not to touch in return. He slid his hand up to Sasori's hair, gripping and pulling the redhead down into a passionate kiss. Rather than annoy him, this seemed to make the puppeteer more content, giving in to the sensual kiss.

Taking this as permission to touch, his free hand moved down Sasori's chest. As much as his partner was fascinated by him, Deidara was in return. A living puppet, perhaps not his view on art but art nonetheless. Something monstrous, but beautiful, and when he used this jutsu Deidara was able to see him in his true and unbearably human glory.

He had to pull his hand from Sasori's hair to tug on his pants, pushing them gently down his hips until they could be kicked off. Once gone, Deidara slid one hand around his partner's length, and the other moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer again.

As they shared languid kisses, his hand took over with a mind of its own. Sasori shivered as one of Deidara's tongues licked the nape of his neck, the other sliding over the underside of his member. He bit his partner's bottom lip lightly, indicating that the blond should slow down. He could feel Deidara pout, but managed to reign in his second hand so it would stop licking.

Sasori removed his hand from Deidara's chest, groping around to the left of their bed and managing to find the oil they usually kept there. He flicked the cap open and nudged Deidara's arm, the hand leaving the back of his neck. The oil spilled easily onto his partner's fingers, and it spread quickly.

Pushing himself up slightly, Sasori straddled Deidara's hips again, making it easier for his partner to touch him. Deidara's slicked fingers moved back, gently teasing over his skin while his mouth moved down to his partner's neck. The puppeteer let out a soft moan, followed by what could only be called a purr as Deidara found the most sensitive spot on his neck.

Being prepared was never entirely pleasant, but after the brat's 'lesson' last week, Sasori wasn't about to go without. That had hurt like an absolute…well Hidan would do better vocabulary wise here, but it had hurt even when he switched back to a puppet body, though he knew that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Eventually Deidara seemed satisfied with the preparation and pulled his fingers away. For the first time, Sasori actually tried to calculate how long they'd been lying there caressing and kissing and touching. The foreplay felt like it had gone on for hours, he honestly couldn't tell at this point. Deciding that trying to time it was pointless, he prowled up over his partner again, settling into the proper position.

He quirked an eyebrow at Deidara, whose expression reminded Sasori of an animal in heat. Rather than offer any kind of reply, the bomber gripped his hips and pulled him down. Sasori hissed softly, back arching with the sting of pain. God how he hated pain, there was a damn reason he hadn't spoken to Deidara for two days after last week.

Seeming to get the idea of what the puppeteer was feeling, Deidara let the tongues on his palms out to play again. They easily slithered out, one of his hip, one over his arousal, making Sasori groan again. The small redhead rested his palms on Deidara's ribs, steadying himself.

Deidara tried to be patient, really he did, but it was the most excruciating ecstasy. The redhead wasn't even moving past the natural contraction of his body as he shifted and breathed, but it was already overwhelming. His every nerve was singing with all the touching his skin had endured.

Every kiss mark stung every place Sasori had licked burned and where his hands touched it was like pure fire had been poured onto his flesh. It was overwhelming… But amazing.

After agonizing minutes of just watching his partner's pretty face, Deidara couldn't take anymore. He pushed himself into a sitting position, the hand on Sasori's hip sliding around his waist to pull him close. The smirk on the redhead's lips told Deidara it had all been a test in patience anyway, and he seemed to have passed.

Wrapping both arms around Sasori now, the bomber nuzzled his neck, resting his forehead against his partner's shoulder. It was the strangest thing, but he had no urge to hurry things along right now. For someone so obsessed with speed and the ephemeral, Deidara couldn't bring himself to make this moment end. All he wanted, for what might have been the first time in his life, was for this to last as long as possible. Sasori might have even said, 'For eternity'.

Sasori nuzzled back, looping his slim arms around Deidara's neck, fingers playing through his long blond hair. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling while he could, even if it was just the product of a jutsu.

Soft lips brushed over his shoulder and up his neck, Deidara's breath brushing his ear. Deeming enough time spent just enjoying holding one another, Sasori arched his hips, slowly moving. His partner's grip on him tightened and his breath quickened, but Deidara made no other indication that anything had changed. The brat was learning, and that after all, had been the goal.

Exactly how long it went on, slowly moving his hips in time with Deidara's, feeling the warm lips on him at all times, somewhere, anywhere Deidara could reach…Sasori wasn't sure. Hours, it felt like, perhaps that long perhaps not. Longer than they had taken any other time.

When the end was finally reached, Deidara had the most lovely expression on, gripping Sasori tightly and arching. Sasori followed shortly after and without much grace, they collapsed onto the bed.

Laying there in a messy heap, panting, a smirk curled Sasori's lips. He slid up slightly, so his lips could brush Deidara's ear.

_"Slow."_ he intoned, voice smug.

Deidara was too worn out to do much more than roll them over and pin his partner beneath him in retaliation.


End file.
